RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 34 35 ---- "I have to go bye!" Creekdew mewed, he want to find Fernpaw Slatestream waved his tail in farewell, before looking back up at Waterstar. ---- Frozenkit squirmed: he was awake, despite his eyes not being open yet. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:17, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "So, what do I have to do?" Runningstrike asked. 01:20, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw sat outside camp frustrated. Her tail tip was gone now thanks to a trap. She'd tended to her tail so it looked pretty good.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw looked up at Creekdew. "Fox took it." She replied softly her green gaze going to the horizon.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:42, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw raised a brow. "Lemme guess about kits destroying the clans?" She asked. "Had that dream too." She said.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:50, January 2, 2016 (UTC) "No biggie. It would never happen." She said shrugging.— I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 01:54, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost let Darkfrost go eat while he took turn guarding the entrance.---- Darkfrost picked a sparrow off the fresh-kill pile. ---- Whiskerpaw looked around. ---- Morningpaw licked his shoulder fur. ---- Smokestorm felt a pain in his belly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:55, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain was sitting on a rock. Meadowbee flinched as her belly had a huge pain in it and she nearly fell when she stood from her nest. She nudged Stoatscar. "Does your belly hurt?" she asked. Stoatscar blinked sleep from her eyes. "Sort of." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:00, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Nightkit was curled up in the corner. Sparkstorm took in a deep breath. This time, for sure. Picking up his pace, he approached Darkfrost while she was eating. "Heey, Darkfrost,"Silverstar' 00:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost looked up from her sparrow at Sparkstrom's meow. She narrowed her eyes. "Hello, Sparkstorm," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Sparkstorm dipped his head in greeting. "Uh, how've you been...? You look, er, nice..."'Silverstar' 01:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I've been well, you?" Darkfrost asked the ruddy tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:43, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Nodding, he sat down. "Pretty good, but my sister hasn't spent a lot of time with me, so pretty disappointing."'Silverstar' 01:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I know, Sharpstone's the same way! I don't even remember when he last spoke to me or Blaze or Meadow," Darkfrost sighed feeling slightly annoyed with her brother. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) The tom let out a sigh. "Yeah, they need to realize that there are other cats in the world beside each other..."'Silverstar' 01:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost nodded in agreement. She looked down at the remains of the sparrow. "Do you want the rest?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream went into the warriors' den. ---- Frozenkit kicked Froststorm's belly. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:54, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Froststorm looked down and nuzzled Frozenkit's ears. Blizzardkit climbed on top of her brother she Froststorm could pay attention to her instead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit felt his sister climb onto him, so he tried to shove her off. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 01:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike licked his paw, and stared at Talonfang. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (i can't get over that runnings a pepa) Blizzardkit tumbled off her brother with a squeal. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (What is a pepa?) Runningstrike walked around. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 19:26, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (short for grandpa) Meadowbee felt the pain in her belly grow stronger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:45, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Oh.) Runnngstrike walked to see is grandkits. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 20:26, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Frozenkit squirmed as Blizzardkit tumbled off him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine''' 22:05, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Creekdew looked at Fernpaw. "So...." I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:10, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay